<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body Heat by WTFIsSheOn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108688">Body Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFIsSheOn/pseuds/WTFIsSheOn'>WTFIsSheOn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Split (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Masturbation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Latex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFIsSheOn/pseuds/WTFIsSheOn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry reminisces while giving Casey a good time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry/Casey Cooke, Barry/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Body Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually managed to write something under 2k words that I don't hate. Progress!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Aight, aight. I definitely didn’t make this myself, but I saw it the other day and just could NOT get it out of my head. I know it’s expensive and I took a risk buying it without asking first, but just trust me baby doll, this is going to look DELICIOUS on you. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna leave ya stuck in it.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>They were young, just newly freed of the witch. They all coped with their trauma in different ways. This was Barry’s way.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I joke, but latex turns me on...And what is that look for? Everyone’s got something that turns their crank, yeah? I'm not as vanilla as you'd think, despite what Jalin might say.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The music was so loud he could feel it through the soles of his boots, and the combined musky scent of weed and booze and body odor was overwhelming. Every time another patron moved past him, there was a new sensation to commit to memory: the feel of latex, of leather, of lace and rubber. Of body hair and sweat and stiff fabrics. It was a lot, but wasn’t nearly enough to choke out the memories. That was alright though, he had all night.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Wanna try it on? Sure, it’s a pain in the ass, but it’s worth it. It has its own sensation, ya know? There's no comparing it to anything else. Baby girl, you have no idea.”</strong>
</p><p><em>At first, all he had been planning on doing was dancing and dosing. Both Dennis and Patricia often complained about his usage of uppers, citing their hatred of being stuck in such a vulnerable state</em> <em>, but they weren’t there now. Tonight was for Barry.</em></p><p><em>For the first half of the evening the twenty one year old danced and </em> <em>grinded against </em><em>any and every man that looked his way, waiting for the come up. His casual partners varied in age, race, and body type, but Barry could scarcely be bothered to even look all that closely. All that mattered was the mass of bodies that acted as a shield to the outside world, their sweat and spit a protective coating against the wrath of Penelope’s ghost. In life she was a notorious </em> <em>homophobe </em><em>and Barry doubted the fires of hell would have done much to calm her </em> <em>temperament</em><em>.</em></p><p><em>Bitch. Barry was not made to know hate, but know it he did. Penelope was the creator of all that should not be, and tonight he would leave her behind for good. </em> <em>Each and every light in the room was like a glimpse of heaven, the saturation of colors so thick and brilliant he felt he could reach out and touch them. Sometimes he found his lips against another’s mouth or jawline, only for them to pull away and disappear back into the crowd of moving bodies, traces of stubble burn and sweet liquor the only evidence anyone had ever been there with him at all. Those little pieces were all Barry needed to feel whole though; in time he would learn </em> <em>boundaries, how to identify and pursue his own desires, but now it was just a miracle to be touched without pain.</em></p><p>
  <strong>“See? That wasn't too bad, and you look banging. It’s like another layer of skin, right? Like, like...being naked, but even better. You can still feel me touch you over it, can't ya? Hmmm. Don't lie now, those goosebumps on your neck are telling a different story."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The first of those desires was sparked when he felt a hand clasp around his waist, and he looked up slightly to see a pair of amber eyes staring back at him. The man they belonged to was young, probably close to Barry's age, and the thick lashes that framed those eyes were fucking ungodly, their magnificence only rivaled by the wavy, layered hair on his scalp. Skin tight latex gloves clung to muscled limbs, and his skinny jeans and waistcoat were also made of rubber. It struck an imposing figure, although one more akin to a swimmer than a body builder. The look on his face made it apparent he found Barry appealing as well, in case the hand that was groping his ass hadn't gotten the message across.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dazed over the seemingly liquid texture that wrapped fluidly against his new partner's body, Barry reached out to stroke it as the man continued to fondle his ass and thighs. Barry was unsure if his fascination was driven more by his love of fabric or by lust, and then realized the two were likely linked more than he could ever fathom, let alone untangle. And what a waste of time that would be, especially as he found himself being dragged out of the writhing crowd and towards the men's room.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“It almost makes ya <em>more</em> sensitive to touch. I bet I can jill ya off right through your pants.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The bathroom was a disgusting place to have sex, even for Barry, but something in him kept his body chained to the location of the club, like if he strayed too far from the lights and the noise, the memories of Penelope would drown him in his own spit and vomit. He could make do, he’d lived in far worse.</em>
</p><p><em>He huffed as he was unceremoniously pressed up against the sink, only briefly making eye contact with the drunk man over at the urinals, wondering if he should insist on migrating into a stall. </em><em>The air in the bathroom was tepid but felt </em> <em>positively</em> <em>freezing as he was freed from the confines of his tight pants, the sweat on his skin immediately cooling. Barry grimaced, wishing he could clean himself up a bit before they began, but his new friend was eager, curling his fingers around his length immediately. The rubber felt incredible on his cock and between Barry's arousal and the sensation of slick, cool material against his shaft, it only took a few pumps before he was fully erect.</em></p><p>
  <em>The man on his knees before him licked his lips, taking the sight in. “It’s just as gorgeous as you are,” he murmured, going to wrap his lips around Barry, but Barry stopped him with a gentle hand to the cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What’s your name, baby boy?” It dawned on him that in situations like these people typically didn’t give a shit, but Barry’s relational nature was determined to come through no matter how horny he was at the moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man’s fingers trailed down lower, squeezing the base of Barry's dick as if he could transfer his impatience that way. God, his mouth was pretty, even while it was frowning. “Does it matter?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A little.”</em>
</p><p><em>"Ok then. My name is </em> <em>Sal.” With that, he took Barry for himself. </em></p><p><em>The feeling was incredible, but Dennis must have been nearby because offhandedly Barry wondered if they should be using a condom. Kevin was clean, but weren’t there STDs that could be </em> <em>transferred</em> <em>from the mouth? HPV, maybe? What sort of hell would the Others rain down on him if...</em></p><p>
  <em>The concern all but evaporated as Sal’s tongue flicked the head of Barry's cock and nearly made him spasm. He had occasionally fooled around with a cute girl from school then and again, but the potential consequences of Kevin's mother catching Barry with another man was too great a risk, especially to poor Dennis who would surely take on the brunt of her wrath. But now Penelope was gone, and there was nothing stopping Barry from being honest about himself...about his needs. He hoped that she could see him wherever she was; hoped she was furious and would spend an eternity watching Kevin and the Others living their best lives while she looked on impotently. Barry was going to make this encounter last as long as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>“Fuck, I love watching ya writhe like that, baby girl. What’d I tell ya, doesn't it feel mind blowing? Now now, no more squirming, you know I like going nice and slow. I love making ya beg.”</b>
</p><p>
  <em>For better or for worse, the fact of the matter was that he hadn't gotten off in forever, so "as long as possible" wasn't all that long at all. Sal wasn't making it easy to begin with, practically gagging as he took Barry further and further into his mouth, being as sloppy and hot as Barry could ever wish for. He rolled those latex covered hands up and down his shaft repeatedly, rubbing his balls, doing anything and everything to keep Barry moaning and panting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The orgasm that quickly followed did nothing to satisfy. Barry didn't care that they were still out in the open, didn't care that a few feet away someone was taking a super long piss and that the sink he was backed up onto was leaving a wet mark on his brand new chinos. He didn't even bother to fix himself before his fingers began trailing up and down Sal's sides, wondering if he'd ever be able to look at latex or leather again without cumming his brains out. Problematic for a clothing designer, that. Hungrily he got on his knees, eager to return the favor. Anything to keep those shiny, yummy hands touching him all over.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Ya like that? Do you know how hot it is that I can make ya come even with clothes on? Yeah you do…cum for me, sweetheart.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Was this how fetishes were born? Was Barry destined to become one of those perverts that needed more and more depravity to get off on? He doubted it, but he also didn't care, didn't give a shit about anything other than the dick in his mouth or the fingers running through his hair. If a little paraphilia was all Barry had to worry about, he figured he'd turn out just fine. Everything was going to be okay. Kevin would be alright.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"God ya made a mess, what are we gonna tell the dry cleaner? Kidding, kidding...but maybe next time we'll get ya naked and I'll wear the latex. Something super tight, so you can see my body strain with need while I open you wide and finger you. You'd be so fucking wet I would slip in and out faster and faster until you couldn't stand it anymore, but I wouldn't stop. You wouldn't be able to believe how smooth it would feel inside of you-how right, how natural."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What? I mean, I don't have anything on me now, but if you insist...ya up for some shopping, baby girl?"</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>